He says She says
by missashleywise
Summary: Each chapter show Kyle's piont of view, and Bebe's point of view. They start off as enemies but as they grow older love starts to blossom.
1. Chapter 1:Kyle's pov

The day I met Bebe was the first day of kindergarden. The small little desks and the little pictures on the wall with all kinds of animals, letters, and numbers. I remember crying and screaming "I want to go back to preschool!" The teacher had to pull me off my mom. She gently grabbed my hand and lead me to a seat next to a small girl with wavy blonde hair with a purple butterfly clip in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. The girl next to me smiled, she probably noticed the leftover tears trickling down my cheek. She quickly grabbed piece of paper and wrote down something with a red crayon. She tapped me on the shoulder and lifted the note so I could see it.

"Bebe" It read. I looked at it and confused "What?" I asked. "Bebe. Thats my name." She replied with a grin spread across her face. Thats when I noticed her big dark blue eyes. They weren't the normal pale blue ones. Her's were different. They were deep blue, sorta like a navy blue, maybe a little lighter. She had thick dark lashes that curled naturally. She sure was cute.

"I'm Kyle" I answered after getting a good look at her. I thought the day was going to be great getting to sit next to a pretty girl but she wouldn't leave me alone! Every so often she would poke me with her eraser and would start laughing. I told her stop but she just shrugged and kept going at it. She would be so annoying, talking about piontless things like about how she caught a ladybug one time and named it Pony. I put up with her for a month. I was relieved when the teacher switched seating. I got to sit by my best friends Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, well not Cartman. He was more of a fat blob that just hung around in our group. He was really obnoxious and always made fun of me.

At recess Bebe and her friends would chase me around blowing kisses at me. It was humiliating and the boys made fun of me, assuming that I liked girls. I put up with Bebe everyday. Soon summer came and I thought I was free. But no! That girl just wouldn't stop. She would find me at the park, the store and other places. Like this one time my mom took me with her to go grocery shopping. Bebe and her mom were there too, ironically. I tried to hide behind my mom but it was too late cause that girl came dashing towards me.

Screaming my name "Kyle! Kyle! I can't beleive your here! Thats so funny!" She ran into me and squeezed me with a hug. I tried to get out of her grip by wiggling around but that girl held me tight and wouldn't let go. Her mom pulled her off of me.

"Im very sorry I apologize" Said Mrs. Stevens. My mom smiled "Oh its fine"

"Your son is in my daughters class right?"

"Why yes he is" My mom replies.

Mrs. Stevens chuckles and says "My daughter talks about him everyday. She seems to really like him."

Bebe still clung on to me and I couldn't beleive my mom didn't do anything about it

"Oh thats too cute. My bubby has an admirer."

Our mom's ended up talking longer than I thought. Actually they became good friends by time they both finished shopping. Bebe was now holding tightly to my hand and talking about her cat thumper and how he snuggled up with her when she was sleeping one night. I couldn't do anything. That girl was strong! Our mom's decided to take us to the park after that tp let us "Play Together" . "Oh joy" I thought.

There were kids from school there. made People kept looking over at us, and lemme tell ya, I got made fun of at school. Thats when I decided I hated Bebe Stevens. She was an enemy. This kept going on throught 1st grade and most of 2nd grade. 3rd grade came around and she sorta eased off. I thought maybe she was done annoying me for now since she hasen't talked to me since 3rd grade started.

I was playing with Stan, Kenny and Cartman at recess. Wendy testaburger, the girl that Stan went head over heals for comes skipping over towards us. Her thick black hair swaying back and fourth. Behind her is Bebe. Her golden hair was down and her dark blue eyes shining.

"Hi Sta-an" Wendy says in that really hight pitched voice. Wendy turns to me and grins. "Kyle, dosen't Bebe look pretty today?"

What was she asking!? Was this supposed to be a trick question? Not knowing what to say I replied with "I donno" Wendy's smile turned to a frown.

"Yes she does! She looks very pretty!"

"Ok" I replied.

Wendy pulls Stan away from us. They both walk away. I watch as they came to a stop and Wendy starts to tell Stan something but I couldn't really hear with all the kids screaming and laughing. I look over at Bebe. She just stood there and stared at me with a half smile on her pretty face. I look away and stare down at the floor. It was awkward and I was confused. I thought she was never going to talk to me again. Stan and Wendy come back. Wendy and Bebe leave and Stan tells me that he is going to make a club house. I was still lost but I agreed to help anyways.

Once the clubhouse was finished Stan invited Wendy and Bebe to come over to play truth or dare. I was beginning to think Stan really wanted to play with them. All four of us sat down in the clubhouse.

Wendy went first. "Kyle" I quickly snapped back to reality and noticed that she was talking to me. "

Yeah?" I replied. Wendy whispered something in to Bebe's ear. Bebe giggled and they both faced back to me.

"Kiss Bebe on the lips" I was shocked at what Wendy just said. Kiss Bebe on the lips? NO way! I mean first of all she was a girl! And second of all she wasen't even my friend! She annoyed the heck out of me for years! Why now?

"Just do it dude." Stan suddenly said "Cartman has girls in his clubhouse right now."

"Oh boy" I said closing my eyes. My heart was racing so fast and I was almost shaking

Then it happened. Bebe's lips met mine. It was awkward at first but then I felt sparks going through my body. I felt so out of my skin. As soon as she parted her lips from mine, I ran out of there screaming. First of all, I didn't want Stan to think I enjoyed it. Everything was so overwhelming. Bebe still likes me!? But why?! And that kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Not that I like Bebe, cause I don't! But why did it feel so right? I was so upset with myself, I didn't understand what I was feeling. After all girls are lame.

Weeks went by and I soon got over it. Bebe started going out with a boy named Clyde Donovan, but I didn't seem to last long. Bebe was her usual self except she didn't annoy me as much. By the time 4th grade came, she completely ignored me. She was usually seen with her friends, talking about what girls talk about. She seemed to think that all the boys in our class were immature assholes.

I always wondered why she just stopped paying attention to me. She used to be so annoying and talkative to me. Maybe I just missed the attention. I tried not to think about it much though. Kenny died but he didn't come back for a while. We had Butters as our friend for a while, but he was lame and we all decided to kick him out of our group and let Tweek in.

We did some pretty crazy things. Our teacher died, and we thought we might had killed her but we later found out that she had "seamen" in her stomach. We had 2 weeks off but had to go back to school. Bebe walks in and I notice something different about her. I was the first one to finally say something.

I leaned towards Stan "Dosen't Bebe look different?" I asked.

"Yea she does" Stan replies.

I looked around the room to see the other boys noticing the sudden change in Bebe's appearance. I don't know what came over me, it's like I couldn't control myself and what I think.

My friends and I decided to let Bebe hang out with us. She seemed so cool all of a sudden. I was attracted to her and so were the others. We fought over her and beat each other up. It was crazy. I realized why I was so attracted to her though. It was her boobs, well I'm a guy and her boobs just clouded my mind. I felt ashamed, cause I knew that it was disrespectful of me to like her just for her boobs. But maybe it wasen't all that.

The days we spent time together I noticed a change in her, in a good way. I was starting grow fond of her but I was not sure of it. Bebe started covering her chest with baggy shirts. The other boys instantly stopped liking her, but I still felt feelings that I never had for her. I got over it though as I focused more on school and my friends. 4th grade passed and we never really communicated after that. Except sometimes she would smile and wave at me whenever we saw each other at places. Sometimes she would ask for help on a math probelm she was stuck on. But thats as far as it ever went.


	2. Chapter 2:Bebe's pov

The day I met Kyle! Oh I don't know what came over me! Maybe it was his eyes. They were beautiful! His eyes were dark green like emeralds, and they sparkled whenever he looked up towards the light. He was so cute! I didn't know how to respond to these feelings. I was only five years old at the time. I always had the urge to touch him or talk to him. My stomach fluttered whenever he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help myself and I knew he was getting annoyed by me, but I didn't stop. I kept coming after him.

I'd always blow kisses at him with my friends. My friends always went along with me, and we all thought it was funny the way he freaked out. I loved sitting by him. I always stared at him with a goofy smile on my face. His hair is a very nice color, not exactly red, not exactly brown. It was inbetween, more like an auburn. I leaned towards his head once and sniffed his hair. He turned around and looked freaked out. I knew not to do that again or he might get a restraining order. This did keep going on. I had a crush on him. This one time I saw him at the grocery store and my stomach fluttered. I ran towards him and embraced him into a hug. Though he was trying to get away from my grip, I held on tight and did not let go.

After all that our moms started to talk. His mom even said it was cute that we were "Friends" We ended up going to the park together, and boy I was happy! I knew he was upset because he didn't like me much. Sometimes I wished I wasen't so crazy around him, but I didn't know how to control these feelings. Soon first grade came along and It seemed to get worse. I really liked him but he didn't accept me. He was truly afraid of me. I swear that boy would avoid me or at least try to get away from me whenever I was near. After second grade ended, my friend Wendy Testaburger said I should ease off.

"Your really scaring him Bebe. Give him some space and maybe he will accept you."

That was the sleepover we had on the last day of second grade. Wendy was very smart for her age, and very mature. We may be different but she was still my best friend. She has long, thick, black hair, golden-brown eyes, and olive skin. She is very pretty. Kyle's best friend Stan is like in love with her. They actually started going out in third grade.

That year I took Wendy's advice and I stopped freaking out whenever I saw Kyle. I rarely ever talked to him. I was hoping it would work and I kept my commitment. Still a part of me was dieing to talk to him. So Wendy and I set up a plan. Wendy would have Stan build a clubhouse so we could play truth or dare with them. She will dare Kyle to kiss me and then he will realize that he loves me back. I thought the plan was a little out of lines, but I still stuck to it. Plus I got to kiss Kyle! I was so nervous though.

My heart was pumping and my stomach was in a knot. "Kyle, kiss Bebe on the lips." Wendy said.

"Oh God, here it goes" I thought as I closed my eyes and crawled over to where Kyle sat.

I leaned in and pushed my lips up against his. It felt like I was floating on a cloud, sparks all over me. I then pulled away and looked at Kyle. He screamed and ran out of the clubhouse. That was the first time I experienced "heartbrake". Kyle didn't like me and it hurt me. I wanted to cry but didn't since Stan and Wendy were still there. My heart still hurt for days. I wanted the pain to go away, so I went out with Clyde. It didn't work out though. I just completely tried to forget about Kyle. I didn't annoy him as much as I used to. But I knew I still had feelings for him.

I didn't talk to Kyle much after that. But as fourth grade came along I started to develop breasts. All the boys were attracted to me, even Kyle. But it was no use since he was only attracted to my breasts. I did enjoy hanging out with him. I learned some things I never knew about him. And he was so nice to me, it was weird, but in a good way.

I got tired of all the attention I was getting from the boys. Wendy became super jealous and my friends stopped talking to me. I decided to cover my chest with baggier shirts and jackets. I made up with Wendy and the boys soon stopped paying so much attention to me, which was good, but I missed Kyle talking to me. I never talked to him after that. I mean, I would say "Hi" to him and stuff, but nothing further than that.

Sixth grade soon came and we were all stoked! Just one more year away until junior high. Our teacher [i swear we've had that teacher every year since 3rd grade] took us to outdoor education. Its when you camp out near the woods for about a week and study nature. The girl's cabins were in near the forest and the guy's cabins were right by the lake. I thought that was truly unfair, the boys get to wake up by the beautiful lake and we girls are stuck in the creepy old forest. I was in cabin 9 along with Wendy, Red, and Annie. Annie and Red are my best friends after Wendy. We opened the door and walked in. It wasen't all that bad. The floors were wooden, there were 4 beds with white sheets and light pink blankets on top. There was a door tha lead to the bathroom and showers. There was a sofa near the corner by the window.

"This isen't too bad" said Red as she put her suitcase down by her bed. Ok her name isen't really Red, its just her nickname cause her hair is a dark red color. Her real name is Rebecca.

"Omg what if there's like, dead animals and stuff in the showers!" Annie squealed.

"Im sure everythings gonna be fine Annie." Wendy said rolling her eyes at Annie's dramatic statement.

After everyone was finished unpacking we were all supposed to meet outside down by the feild. Wendy and I walked down with the two girls behind us. Everyone was there waiting. pulled out a plasic bag with team names on them.

"There are 4 teams with about 5 people in the group. I will hand you a piece of paper, and whatever team name you get is what team your gonna be on. So don't come complaining to me about how you didn't get your friends team."

And with that he passed one out to every student. "What team are you on?" Wendy asked.

I looked down at the pice of paper. "I'm a racoon." I replied.

Wendy frowned in dissapiontment. "I'm a beaver. I wish we were on the same team."

Just then Eric Cartman yelled at the top of his lungs "I'm a beaver!"

Wendy then looked like she was about to burst. "Fat ass is in my group!"

I smiled and patted her on the back. "Just be careful, you don't want to get sucked into his fat belly if you get to close."

Wendy laughed and smirked. "Whatever" With that she walked away to join Cartman and her other team mates.

I found my group and went to join them. I stopped when I saw Kyle, he was on the same team! A feeling of excitement rushed through me. I haven't talked ot him for so long, maybe we can finally start talking again. I skipped over and stood right behind Kyle. He stood with Butters and Kenny in front of me. I wanted to say something to him so bad. I tapped him on the shoulder and he quickly turned around to see me in front of him.

"Is this where the racoons are supposed to be?" I felt so dumb asking this question when there was a flag in front of us that read "RACOONS"

"Uh, yea" he finally answered. I felt my cheeks turn pink, he probably thought I was stupid.

I looked around to see if any of my friends were on the same team but couldn't find anyone I usually hung out with. "Ugh great."

Our first activity was hiking. I was pooped, since I do this much. Everyone was ahead of me except for Butters. "I see you not good at this either huh" Butters suddenly says.

I turned around to see him. It was weird, we never really talked and I didn't know him very well. "Um yea, Im not a sporty type of girl." I answered.

"Oh we-well thats ok. You see i'm not athletic either and i'm a guy!" Butters studdered.

"Yup, or maybe we are getting to old." Oh crap, why did I just say something lame like that?

Butters actually surprisingly smiled at me and laughed. He seemed like a nice boy, I didn't understand why people made fun of him. He wasen't ugly, he was actually quite cute. I saw him more as a teddy bear though. The hike went on and I chatted with Butters. He was kinda funny, even though he wasen't trying to be. Finally the hike ended and I collapsed in the grass. Kyle and his friends seemed to look a little tired too. Kyle! I totally forgot about him! He looked so hot in the sunlight, and he wasen't wearing his hat. His hair was kinda wavy-ish. He started straightning it more often and it looked so good.

That night the girls were talking about their day and about boys. I just read a book, and I thought about Kyle. I still really liked him and I truly missed him. The other girls thought it was strange that I was being so quiet and anti-social. I just told them I didn't feel good. The next day, it was the same routine, I talked to Butters and kept looking over at Kyle wishing he would notice me. My hope was fading as the next day passed. We didn't talk much.

That night I decided to go sit down by the lake and spend time alone with myself. I swished my feet around in the water and looked out at the sky. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped up and screamed. "SHH its just me." I turned around to see Clyde with his shoulder on my hand. I went out with him for a while in third grade. After that he became a jerk and he is very perverted. He always tried to touch me and make sexual comments on my appearence.

I groaned "What do you want Clyde?" Clyde smirked then grinned.

"Well I saw you sitting alone and thought I'd give you some company." He winked and put his arm around my waste.

I pushed him, "Pervert"

He frowned then smiled again. "Your so hott, you make my pants horny."

I wrinkled my face with disgust. "Thats a gay pick up line ass hole."

He frowned. "You whore!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "I screamed and hit him but he wouldn't let go. Then out of nowhere Clyde was torn off of me by another guy. He screaned as he was punched in the nose by the mystery boy. People happened to see this as they walked by. The two boys kept punching each other and cussing each other out. I heard a whistle and turned around to see running running towards us with a few other kids behind him.

The boys stopped as soon as they heard the whistle. I looked at the other boy and I couldn't beleive my eyes. It was Kyle! Tears started to form and drip down my cheek.

"You two ass holes go down to the office building right now!" yelled as he approached us. Clyde groaned but started walking. I looked up at Kyle through my blurred eyes filled with tears. He look down at me, his face was motionless. He then turned around and started walking down to the office building.

"Bebe!" I heard Wendy's voice approach me. "Bebe what happened?" Wendy put her arms around me and gave me a caring hug when she saw the tears on my face.

The other students came around us looking confused. "Whats happened" People asked. Wendy just nodded her head. She pulled me up from the ground and walked me back to our cabin.


	3. Chapter 3:no longer enemies

Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and I walked into our cabin dragging our suitcase behind us. We would be staying here with our class for about a week to learn about nature and crap. I wasen't too excited for this and so weren't the others. The cabin really wasen't that bad. It was fairly clean and comforting. There were 4 neatly made beds and a blue sofa in the corner. The walls were a tanish-cream color and the floors were wooden. I picked my bed and started unpacking.

I wasen't too happy about sharing a cabin with Cartman but I was going to have to deal with it. We all unpacked and walked down to the feild where are class was meeting. Mr. Garrison had us take a strip of paper out his plastic bag which had our team names writton on. I looked down at the strip of paper I grabbed. "_Racoon_" it read.

"Dude what team did you get?" I asked Stan after reading my team name.

"I'm an eagle." Replied Stan. "Oh too bad we won't be on the same team."

I turned to Kenny and Cartman "What team are you guys on?"

"I'm a beaver" Cartman replied. He ran to a spot where he could be seen by everyone. "I'm a beaver!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and faced back to Kenny. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a Racoon." Kenny replied under his hood.

"Oh great! At least I'll have someone to talk to."

Kenny and I made our way to wait with our fellow team mates. I turned around to see Bebe walking towards us. Oh god is she on my team? My stomach started to feel queasy. She came to a stop and stood behind me. I tried not to look at her, but I couldn't help glancing at her a bit.

"Is this where the racoons are supposed to be?" I was surprised to hear Bebe actually talking to me.

I quickly turned to face her. God she's so pretty. "Uh yeah" I replied with a monotone. God why did I have to sound like a jerk?

Our first activity was hiking, and I wasen't up for this. But Bebe was here and I tried my best to keep up with everyone, not that I cared what she thinks of me. Every so often I looked back at Bebe. I wasen't quite sure why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt a pang of jealousy when I glanced back at Bebe and saw her chatting with Butters. I tried keeping my mind off of her while talking to Kenny. I've never felt this way before. I had hated Bebe forever, and now suddenly I happen to be quite fond of her. Even if we hadn't had a normal conversation in years.

The hike soon ended, and Bebe was collapsed on the ground panting. I tried to hide my laugh, it was funny seeing her crawl on the ground acting like she was about to die. She looked over at me and smiled a little, not sure what to do, I looked away and ignored her.

The next day I was hoping she would finally come and talk to me but it seemed like she completely avoided me. She probably thougt I was a total ass. She was getting along with Butters real fine and it made me a little angry. Same with the next day, nothing interesting happened and I was praying for a miracle. Though that night something that never thought I would do happened. We were all having dinner. Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Jimmy, Clyde, and Craig all sat at the table enjoying the spaghetti that was being served. I knew I was being a jerk since it seemed like I was ignoring my friends, but I had alot of things on my mind. I looked over at the table Bebe was sitting at. She was joyfully laughing along with Wendy and her friends. Millie was blabbing on about something and all the girls seemed to be interested. I looked back at Bebe, I was surprised by her face expression. She wasen't going along with the other girls, she was actually staring down at her plate with a slight frown.

Her eyes looked like tears were going to spill. I suddenly felt bad for her, I mean she looked so sad, and I wanted to know why. A few moments passed as I watched Bebe get up from her seat and made her way to the exit door. Curious to see what she was doing I got up from my seat and started towards the exit.

"Dude where you going?" Stan asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh uh, Im just going to go back to the cabin. I'm just uh..really tired." I knew I was a bad liar but Stan seemed to fall for it.

"Oh ok, whatever dude." Stan sounded a little annoyed with me, but whatever.

With that I went out the door and searched for Bebe. She was already headed down to the lake. Curiously I followed her down there and tried not to step on a twig. She came to a stop at the edge of the dock, sat down and let her feet touch the surface of the water. I hid behind a few bushes trying not to be seen. It was pretty dark out but I was still being careful. Bebe just sat there looking towards the stars. She looked so depressed, I wanted to go down there and comfort her. Just then I heard some rustling, I looked around to see if anyone was coming my way, but I saw Clyde Donovan instead, walking towards her with a confident look on his face. I groaned at the sight of him.

I could'nt exactly hear what he was saying, the only words I heard come out of his mouth was "horny" "hot" and "pants". Bebe had probably said something to him that set him off because the next thing ya know, he was grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her close to him. Bebe screamed and hit him a few times but he was strong compared to her petite figure. I stood up with anger and stomped towards Clyde. Thats when I pulled him off Bebe and punched him in the nose with all my might. I look at my fist and couldn't beleive what I had just did. I couldn't control myself, I wanted him to suffer for harrassing Bebe like that.

"You don't ever fucking treat a girl like that!" I shouted as I threw punches towards his stomach. The next thing we heard a high pitched whistle and saw Mr. Garrison running towards us with a few students. Thats when we let go of each other. I looked down at Bebe to see tears streaming down her cheeks. I felt so bad for her.

"You two down to the office building right now! Yelled Mr. Garrison. Clyde groaned and started towards the building. I took one last look at Bebe and left.

"But he was harrassing a girl!" I yelled at the counselor. The counselor named "Mrs. Apples" pushed up her glasses and replied "No matter what happens you don't beat up your classmate like that."

I couldn't beleive my ears! Was this lady retarded! I said he was harassing a girl sexually! I ended up having a phone call from my mom. She was pissed off, and I knew that when I got home I would be grounded for eternity. Clyde did get into trouble too, so I wasen't alone. Actually he got sent home and was suspended for 2 days.

After sitting in the office building for an hour I walked back to my cabin alone. As soon as I walked in my friends were dieing to know what had happened.

"Well Clyde was sexually harassing a girl, so I beat him up."

I didn't want to get into detail cause if they thought I liked Bebe they would make fun of me, especially Cartman.

"Hah! Your sucha fag!" Cartman laughed.

"Shut up fatass!" I snapped back.

"Who was the girl?" Stan asked.

"Uh, well, I don't know, I uh couldn't really see, it was uh too dark."

They all gave me looks that probably meant like "Are you retarded?"

"Uh ok." Kenny replied as he slipped into his pajamas and got into bed.

Stan and Cartman looked at each other and just shrugged. I knew they were all getting annoyed by me, since I have been blowing them off lately. I felt a little guilty, afterall they were my friends.

"Well i'm tired, lets just go to bed and forget this all happened." And with that I got my boxers and Terrence and Phillip t-shirt on and slipped into bed. The next morning Bebe had come up to me as soon as we met with our groups.

Kyle." Bebe's soft voice came over from behind me. I turned and saw her face with a bright smile.

I smiled back "Hey Bebe, I hope your ok."

Bebe nodded. "I'm fine, I just wanted to thank you."

I stood up straighter and tried to look tough. "Oh yea no problem."

Thats when Bebe pulled me into a hug. She gently layed her head on my shoulder, and I froze. I was praying to God I would not throw up like Stan always did whenever Wendy was around. Though I wrapped my arms around her and I could smell her sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. She let go of me and grinned. Her big blue eyes shining. I knew I probably looked like a dork cause I could feel my cheeks get hot.

The day went by so fast, I couldn't even remember what I was supposed to be doing. I couldn't get Bebe off of my mind. I decided to stay near her when we hiked, and every so often we would look at each other and smile. Pretty soon our activities were done and we had break time, wich is the longest part of the day, but also the best part. Its the time when you can go swimming, play games, eat, or just hang out with friends.

I sat down in the grass alone, while watching the other guys play flag football. I wasen't exactly in the mood for playing football at the time. Bebe walked over with Wendy and decided to sit down next to me. I tried my best to look good in front of her.

"So does Stan still like me?" Wendy asked.

I pulled on some grass and twisted it around my fingers. "I don't know, maybe. He dosen't really talk about you."

Wendy's face turned to a hurt expression. "Yea, I don't want to bother you with these questions, but he hasen't talked to me for days."

"I'm sure he still does Wendy. You shouldn't worry so much." Bebe patted her friend on the back. "So Kyle, you never told me what happened when you and Clyde had to go down to the office building."

Oh right, I was supposed to be telling her every little detail.

"Nothing really, I just got yelled at for beating up another classmate, but I got away with it. Clyde went home and is suspended for about 2 days."

"Oh" Bebe replied. "That asshole deserved being beaten up."

I nodded. "He won't get anywhere in life if he is going to treat girls that way."

Bebe's face lit up. "You are the first boy to ever say something like that."

I grinned. I was glad that I was making a good impression on her. It's odd that this girl sitting next to me, used to be my worst enemy, and now a friend. From that day on, Bebe Stevens and I were no longer enemies.

yea i know it sucked. I couldn't think of anything else to add on. And also i've been busy studying and I have boy issues :[. I will be making the next chapter soon so please review!!


End file.
